Ethan Chase
Ethan Chase is Meghan Chase's younger brother. He was first introduced in the original series as four years old. He is gifted with the Sight, being able to see and hear fey, and was afraid of most of them, considering his history with them as a child. Ethan is the main character of the Call of the Forgotten series, the second iron fey series, with him being seventeen. In the book The Iron Warrior he is granted the immunity of the summer and winter court's glamour. Being the only one alive to have this immunity. History ''The Iron King The Iron Daughter The Iron Queen The Iron King The Lost Prince ''The Iron Traitor Relationships Meghan Chase Ethan rarely ever went to his mother or father about the scary monsters under his bed, rather, choosing to go to his half-sister ever since he was old enough to walk. Ethan loves and trusts his sister more then anything. His nickname for her is Meggie. Luke Chase Even though he seemed to forget Meghan lived with him, he adored his son, and is very proud of him. Melissa Chase Meghan is his half-sister through their mother, Melissa. Mackenzie St. James When Ethan enrolled in her high school, she welcomed him even as he coldly brushed her off. She later attends his kali performance for the school paper and in a moment of desperation Ethan is forced to take her to the Nevernever to save her life. She willingly stays behind in the Iron Realm with him. They have kissed mutiple times and Ethan promises that he'll stay with her as long as she wants him to. In the Iron Traitor Ethan and Kenzie are forbidden seeing each other by her father. This is because after her adventures in the Nevernever Kenzie became ill - due to her leuchemia and lack of medical treatment. Both Ethan and Kenzie are determined to break this rule. The two decide to travel to a goblin market together in order to help Annwyl and although both had already made plans, Ethan tells Kenzie she isn't going to go, in order to protect her from the Thin Man. This makes Kenzie angry and she finds the goblin market regardless. They both make up in the Nevernever while Kenzie is resting. And Kenzie tries to admit that she loves him, although has so much trouble putting it into words that he tells her they can talk about it later. During a fight Kierran started with Titania Kenzie gets hit by a lightning bolt and has to go to the hospital. Before leaving to go to Ireland with Kierran he confesses his love, and she then does the same. He leaves her in the hospital bed. Personality Because of Ethan's quiet and seriousness, it was hard for Meghan to remember he was only four years old in the original series. He had a fear of monsters under his bed and boogiemen in his closet. As a teenager, he adapted a moody, sullen, bad-boy personality to keep people away from him to protect them from fey that followed him. Appearance Ethan, as a child, was described as amazingly adorable, with curly brown hair he got from his father and bright blue eyes he inherited from his mother. Meghan claims he was the kind of kid old ladies would coo at, and strangers would smile and wave at from across the street. As a teenager, he has hacked off his hair into jagged spikes, and his eyes have become a stormy blue-gray. He has ear studs as well. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:The Iron King Characters Category:The Iron Queen Characters Category:The Iron Daughter Characters Category:Male Mortals Category:Mortals Category:Incomplete Category:Call of the Forgotten